Your Next Bold Move
by hopefaithlovelife
Summary: Starts immediately after the end of Season 7. Where have the Gilmore Girls gotten themselves at now, and where are they going?


"Hey Sookie," Lorelai Gilmore said as she walked into the kitchen at her inn and grabbed a cup off of the table.

"Oh, Hi!" Sookie said as she clasped her hands together and a grin appeared on her face. "So?" She said, looking at Lorelai in pure adoration.

"So what?" Lorelai said as she poured herself a cup of black coffee and looked bewilderedly at Sookie, though knowing full-well what she was talking about.

"Lorelai, you know! You know you know! C'mon! We all are just dying to know!" Sookie closed her eyes, made a face and bent her body back, in a Sookie-ish way. It was then that Lorelai noticed all the kitchen staff had been lined up behind Sookie, listening in awe to their conversation.

"Awe, can I help you guys or am I just Madonna and having a horrible, horrible nightmare." Lorelai took a big gulp of coffee.

"Oh, guys, um, take five." Sookie said. "Well... you know... LUKE!" She spat out.

"Oh. Him. You know, we rented a BMW, drove down to Vegas, got a quickie marriage and adopted Siamese twins." Lorelai grinned, while Sookie's smile dropped.

"Forget it!"

"Oh, Sookie. Come on. I don't know... we kissed... I went home. I only just came from dropping Rory off at the airport." A look of horror came across Sookie's face.

"Oh my God! Rory! I didn't even ask! Is she... was she... do you...?" She trailed off in bewilderment.

"Uh. You know; it sucked. I miss her already and she's probably not even out of state yet. Kind of gives me that pain in my stomach that never goes away, you know?" Sookie nodded her head.

"But... Luke...?" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah... Luke." Lorelai turned and walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand and a small smile playing off the corners of her lips.

-

"Donuts! I want donuts! And coffee! And muffins! Maybe some pie too if you have any butterscotch." Lorelai pulled herself up onto a stool; crossing her legs and pulling her black dress down to cover her knees. "Anything with an exceptional amount of calories in it is the only thing to help me now!" She declared to the man in front of her.

"How about some fresh grapefruit? Just unloaded some new stuff in the back."

"Obviously you don't know me at all."

"I know you enough to know that you don't need all those carbs, they're bad for your health." Luke said as he used a dishtowel to dry out a mug and the proceeded to put the mug on the shelf behind him.

"I could always make my way down to Al's pancake world, I hear they have amazing shrimp Saturday's." Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse and started to get off the seat.

"Al wouldn't let you in the door." Luke said as he grabbed a mug and placed it in front of her.

"I'll have you know Al simply loves me. He said I have an amazing strut once. At least I think he said strut."

Luke shook his head while he slid a double-chocolate donut in front of her face. "So, hear from Rory yet?" He said and grabbed a plate from behind him as Caesar shouted, "Order up!"

"No word yet. Though, she should be there soon. Minnesota isn't that far is it?"

"Far enough. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, you know. I would be doing better if I heard from her. But I can't pine all day, I do need my daily intake of muffin." She cleared her throat and Luke looked at her, shaking his head and smiling as he reached for a muffin.

-

**[A few days after arriving.]**

"So, you must be Ms. Lorelai Gilmore. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"Actually you can call me Rory. And I can call you...?" Rory grabbed her long brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. It was 85 degree weather, her legs were sweating in her dress pants and she recalled a comment her mother made to her before she left about not wearing shorts because they are unprofessional.

"I'm Jack. Jack Cleary." Jack had a slight accent in his voice, sounding somewhat English.

"Well hello Jack. Sorry... but how do you know me?" Rory said as she wrapped her arm around her sweating neck.

"Ah. I am a friend of your publisher actually. I got my start with his help from the times. You know, before he went all independent and online." Rory noticed a scar that travelled down the cheek of his dark skin.

"Well then, it was nice to meet you. I'm just so overwhelmed by everything and everything. It's kind of a different world for me."

"Aw don't worry. The people are nice, the jobs fun; you'll do great. See you around kid."

And with that he was gone and Rory was left alone again. She made her way to the front of the community hall where Barak was being awaited. Her phone vibrated in her pants pocket. She discreetly pulled it out of her pocket and seen one new text message from an unknown number. The area code was different and the cell phone number was unheard of to her. She pressed open.

"We had some good times, didn't we?"

Rory immediately became suspicious. She furiously texted back, "Who is this?" and put the phone back into her pocket. Then she reached for her notepad and tested a pen as whispers in the building began saying that Barak Obama had arrived in the parking lot and was making his way in.

This was not the first time she had seen Obama, but Rory found herself being amazed by his presence every time he had walked into the room.

The room was so heated Rory found herself wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. The door of the establishment creaked open and at that moment her cell phone vibrated once again in her pocket.

Other reporters had begun running up to Obama, questions flying at him before he barely had made his way through the door.

Rory on the other hand had made a quick and rash decision. She had quickly walked to the back corner of the room and slid open her phone.

"Who do you want me to be?" The text message had said. Rory grumbled and cursed herself for bothering to read a stupid text message then get into doing what she truly loved. She put her phone away and ran to the top of the big room. Pushing her way to the front, she immediately forgot about the texting charade.

-

"Oh my God, is it 300 degrees in Stars Hollow too?" Rory said as she lay, spread eagle, in the middle of her king size bed. The bedclothes were a horrid shade of puke green, with matching lampshades and curtains.

"Well, no honey, but it is above zero. How was Barack today?" Lorelai loved called Barack Obama by his first name and a smile came over her face whenever she said it.

"Luke! I said Guns N' Roses, not Blondie! God, you would think he would know the exact order of my CD collection by now wouldn't you?"

"You would think." Rory said.

"It may involve some intense CD therapy. Maybe we can hire a CD psychologist and have Luke talk about his phobia for my collection in a session three times a week."

"I don't think Luke is the kind of psychologist person."

"You're right; he's more of the fix-it person. By the way Luke, the kitchen tap is leaky. Noticed it the last time I used it."

Luke yelled in a distant voice. "And when would the last time you used it actually be?"

"Ah. The last time I did dishes. Probably three weeks ago." Luke grumbled in the background. "Anyway back to you, hon. How are things?"

"Fine, you know. Busy. Really busy. I miss you." Rory said to her mother.

"Oh, Rory. I miss you too. Hey, when do you think you'll be in this area?"

"Not for about a month and a half I think. Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai said, as she folded clothes while sitting on her bed.

"Has anyone.... contacted you about me? You know... like... looking for my cell phone number?"

Lorelai stopped folding clothes and cocked her head to the side. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Rory rolled over on her side, still on the bed. "Just wondering."

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! I know this chapter may be a little bit dry... but I wanted to tie up some loose ends from Season 7. Review if you want! Oh – I am trying to keep this story canon. But with Rory out on her campaign trail, it's hard for me to keep original GG characters, so some unimportant OC's may come around once and a while, to no great extend, but to keep the story going. Thanks again :)**


End file.
